The Second DreamWorks War: Monsters vs Daleks
by penguin adventures
Summary: The Penguins and their allies find themselves in Area 51 where the Daleks are attacking. The Penguins only hope is The Monsters...that and if the Doctor shows up.
1. Skipper's recap

Welcome back civilian…static…pop…crack…static…I don't know how much of this will get thru but here we go… static…Static…gibberish…static…

…After an epic adventure on the Isle of Berk…gibberish…ourselves in Sherk's Swamp…static…far-off Dalek voices …Before we could properly introduc… Explosion… The Guardains, The Riders, Elsa, and team penguin were catapulted into another adventure…Transmission interrupted… ** _The Daleks reign supreme..._** We now return to the interrupted transmission…Once in Far Far Away we learned from King…Static…that…static…alarm…gunfire…static…planned to attack…static…

…searching for signal…Static…we quickly learned however that Maleficent have highjacked…static… evil plot and took over as the mastermind. After Puss-n-boots betrayed us Anna suddenly show up and fought him off. It all went downhill after that as Maleficent ordered her agents to spread chaos. Agents that included some of King Arthur's own guards, We quickly got to work to stop the chaos but somewhere along the way some of us were captured by pirates…static...several explosions …static… static… static…

…We regrouped and battled the pirates with help from Kristoff and his reindeer Sven (who showed up with help from a certain Snowman…I will have to figure how he can travel across universes later). Meanwhile Kowalski, North, Tooth fairy, Private, and Rico learned that Maleficent herself was just a pawn in the plans of the Fire Queen. The rest of us managed to free them from The Fire Queen but that allowed her to escape. Elsewhere Elsa and Maleficent battled it out and guess…static…Dalek gun blast…

After all that craziness (…I hope my entire report got thru without interruptions...) we return to Sherk's Swamp only to get sucked into another portal. At the other side we found ourselves in a military operation that was under attack by The Daleks. And there is no possibility that The Doctor will show up (He's probably on Trenzelore or regenerated and doesn't care).


	2. Chapter one: First there were the Daleks

Monsters vs. Aliens universe

October 23rd 2014

Area 51, Nevada

Monster Barracks

10:10 A.M. Mountain Time

(Link's POV)

"All Monsters are to report to the personal common room for briefing," the intercom announced. "Finally some aliens to fight," Dr. Cockroach PhD. said, "Let's see who's threatening the Earth this time." "Um…where's Susan?" B.O.B asked. "How are we supposed to know?" I replied. "If you two are finished," Dr. Cockroach responded, "We have a briefing to go to…remember what happened the last time we were late."

"Okay…Let's go," I said, "Butterflieasuarus come on!" The former mutant maggot followed us out of the monster common room. "So where is Susan?" I said to Dr. Cockroach. "The General released her for a little R n' R she'll need it after the last mission." "Why don't we get Vacation time?" "Well…we didn't ask." "What's a Vacation?" B.O.B asked. "We'll explain later," we replied. "Well it took you four long enough," General W.R. Monger announced on our arrival. "Allow me to apologize for our tardiness," Dr. Cockroach began. "No need," he replied, "now on to business" "The C.I.A had intercepted this message from a new batch of Aliens intended for the people of Earth."

Static filled the air before the message echoed thru the room with a mechanical voice that we will never forget. " ** _People of earth we are the daleks. We are the supreme beings we are your lords and Masters!_** _"_ "These Aliens must be full of themselves if they are claiming to be the Supreme beings," Dr. Cockroach replied. "Just shut up and listen," General responded. " ** _You must surrender before the Daleks! All_** ** _Resistance_** ** _will be met with swift and immediate Extermination! Nations of the world you have twenty earth hours to make your decision! All will surrender before the might of the Daleks this is your only warning!_** _"_

"How old is this message?" I asked. "2 hours," the he replied, "nineteen hours until the world leaders need to make a decision." "So what do we know of these 'Daleks' other then the fact that they claim to the supreme beings," Dr. Cockroach said. "Not much it's like they appeared out of nowhere," General replied. "What about those files you had us steal from the last aliens we defeated," I said. "Nothing on these Daleks…they didn't exist until 2 hours ago." "It's a big universe one race of Aliens can't know every species," I replied. "Has it ever occurred to either of you of the possibility that The Daleks are from another universe?"

The General suddenly had a realization, "of course it makes sense now" "What does," I replied. "Late night our team at NASA had detected a disturbance just outside the milky way," he reported. "Show me this data," Dr. Cockroach said excitedly. "Very well," he said as he pushed a button, "this picture was taken by the Hubble space telescope an hour before the disturbance closed." "What is that," I asked as the picture flashed onto the screen. "The scientific find of the century… proof of other universes," Dr. Cockroach replied. "But what is it exactly," General W.R. Monger said clearly frustrated. "A rift in the skin of the universe and that…do we have information on The Daleks' ships." "Yes we do," he said pushing another button. A second image appeared next to the first one of a flying saucer the classic UFO. When we compared the two pictures we realized that the ship exiting the rift was a Dalek ship.

"Sir…the Daleks have indeed come from another universe," Dr. Cockroach said, "and we are the only ones in this universe who can stop them." "Now it's just a waiting game until the Daleks invade," I said, "we have plenty of time to prepare for these Daleks." "No you do not," a new voice said, "because the agents of the Daleks are already here." Everyone in the room turned to the source of the voice to find a sight none of us will forget. At the other side of the room were a man and two women with metal eyestalks coming out of their foreheads. "You are no match against the Daleks…The Earth will fall before their might!" And that was when everything went dark…

(End of Chapter one)


	3. Chapter Two: Unexpected arrivals

2 hours later

12:10 P.M. Mountain Time

Common Room

(Dr. Cockroach's POV)

I regained conscious as the Dalek Agents left…You can't knock out a cockroach! The alarms were sounding so others were in action defending the base. But a strange static sound came from behind accompanied by the smell of Ozone. I turn around and come face to face with one of the Daleks themselves. It stops and said one simple word, " ** _Exterminate!"_** I backed away and said, "Why?" " ** _You are inferior,"_** it replied, " ** _You will be Exterminated."_**

 ****But then a large hand appeared and crushed the Dalek which screamed horribly as it died. "Ginormica," I said, "I never thought I be this happy to see you." "Dr. Cockroach," the giantess said, "what the heck is going on?" "Invasion my friend," I replied. "Where are the others," she asked. "Unconscious," I said. "Let's get out of here," she suggested. "Susan," B.O.B said, "you're back from your vacation." "Okay I'll take point," I said, "Susan you bring Link with us." "How?" she said. "I don't know carry him or something." "No need I'm up," Link replied General Monger in tow. "So what's the plan," I asked. "Escape" was the reply. Well that's going to be a tall order, "Me and Susan will scout ahead to make there are no Daleks nearby," I announced. "Good idea," General replied. "okay Ginormica," I said, "follow me."

We exited the common room and headed down the hall. "This area is clear," I whispered. "Okay," she replied. We silently moved down the corriders and rooms of the base the signs of battle around us. We had to weave around human corspes, disgarded weapons, and craters in the floor. "not a single dead dalek," I said, "this isn't war this is slaughter." We kept walking until we came to the next corrider the shadow of a Dalek on the wall. "Stop," I said as I point at the shadow, "we can't go on." We peeked around the corner and saw an impossible sight. A tall Norwegian woman and a penguin were alone with three daleks. The penguin didn't seem to notice the machines of death behind him.

"Skipper get down!" the woman shouted, "Daleks!" " ** _The Penguin known as Skipper has been detected,"_** the voice of a dalek said, " ** _He and his allies must be exterminated! Nothing will stand in the way of our conquest of this version of Earth!"_** This version of…Of course Alternate Universes would have Alternate Earths "What universe is this," a penguin shouted at the Daleks. " ** _Daleks do not answer Questions,"_** it replied. "What Universe is this!?" the penguin demanded. The Dalek stops for a second and replied, " ** _The Monsters vs. Aliens Universe." "_** Then I guess you picked the wrong universe," a woman mocked. " ** _Emergency Temporal Shift_** ," it said. "Good run," the penguin teased. " ** _This is only the beginning Penguins,"_** it announced, " ** _Nothing can stop the Ultimate victory of the Daleks!"_** The three Daleks teleported out of the room.

"Okay you two," the penguin said, "you can come out now." "How did you know we were here," I asked. "Well Dr. Cockroach you should have picked a better hiding place," the penguin replied, "Well the giantess next to you kind of gave it away." "Blast," I said. "Lucky the Daleks are too arrogant to notice something like that," he said, "The name's Skipper by the way." "The Daleks said Allies," Susan replied, "I only see one woman." "Queen Elsa of Arendelle," the woman replied, "but you can just call me Elsa…what's your name." "Ginormica," she replied. "No your real name," Elsa replied with a smile. "Susan," she replied. "Susan," Elsa said, "that's a unique name you should use it more often."

"Elsa!" another voice said, "Where are you!" "I'm over here Anna!" Elsa said, "Why are you looking for me anyway!" "The Vikings and Kristoff are too worried about wangling dragons then look for you," was the reply. "I'll meet you!" Elsa shouted towards the distance. "Sorry I have to go," she said, "my sister needs my help." "so this is what Area 51 looks like," Skipper said, "thought the one in my universe looks better." "Why is that?" "No anti-alien equipment apparantly," he replied. "We are the anti-alien equipment," I said gesturing towards myself and susan. "What a Human-cockroach hybrd and a gaintess," he said, "What happened to the one eyed blob, the Ape-fish, and that maggot/butterfly thing."

"How do you know of the monsters in our Monsters Vs. Aliens program," General Monger said flanked by B.O.B, Link, and some guards, "that's classifed information." "No...the existence of commando penguins," skipper replied, "That's classifed information." "Commando Penguins?" Monger said, "I only see one." Then suddenly three more penguins jump in front of us in perfect formation. "Lieutenant Kowalski…science expert reporting for duty." "Private 1st class Private…ready for action." "Ka-boom, Ka-boom, Ka-boom." Skipper turns from his men back to us, "Skipper leader of this ragtime group known as Team Penguin…Let's get to work." Elsa, Anna, Kristoff (I guess), some Vikings, and some dragons entered the room as Skipper finished talking. "Oh and these are the others they can introduce themselves." "Others?" the only girl Viking shouted, "oh you are going to pay for that." "Astrid please," one of the boys pleaded.

"Just get on with the introductions!" Susan said. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle," Elsa curtsied before turning to her sister, "Princess Anna of Arendelle my sister." Kristoff turns from the princess and said, "Prince Kristoff of Arendelle Anna's Husband." "Nice to meet you all…Monster, human, or otherwise," Anna said excitedly. "You're not afraid of us," B.O.B asked. "Well once you met the Daleks nothing scares you." "Learned that the hard way," I said. The girl Viking stepped up and said, "Astrid." The boy Vikings were next, "Hiccup" "Fishlegs" "Snotlout" "I might as well introduce their dragons," Skipper said pointed to each one as he named them, "Toothless… Stormfly… Meatlug…and Hookfang" "This is all of you," General W.R said. "And those three," Skipper said pointing. We all turn and saw Santa, the tooth fairy, and jack frost.

"The Guardians are here," Santa said, "Now the battle can begin." "Not Exactly," general said, "The Daleks left its over." "Trust me," Skipper replied, "With The Daleks it is never over." "As long as the Daleks are in your universe," Kowalski continued, "No one is safe." "How would you know?" "We penguins survive two Dalek invasions so we consider ourselves experts," Skipper said, "Lucky experts." "I helped," Elsa said, "Honest…Queens never lie." "Most of the time," Anna muttered. "I have the mission file to prove it," Skipper said. "No need," General Monger replied. "Excellent now let's get to work."

(End of chapter two)


	4. Chapter Three: Another Dalek invasion of

Earth's orbit

Dalek command ship

1:00 P.M. Mountain time

(Supreme Dalek's POV)

 ** _"_** ** _We have arrived at Earth," a drone announced. "Excellant," I replied, "Victory will be ours." "Victory! Victory! Victory!" daleks throughout the ship chanted. "We will conquer this alternate Earth and from this earth we will conquer the multi-verse." "All Hail the Daleks! Long Live Emperor Dalek-Sec!" "Nothing will stand in the way of the Daleks!" "Daleks will reign forever!" "Emegercey intruder Detected," A bronze dalek shouted. "Explain!"_**

 **** ** _A Lone bronze Dalek entered and said, "The Daleks are Evil they will be destroyed." "Explain yourself!" "The Daleks will be Exterminated!" "Destroy the rebel!" "Exterminate!" the dalek replied. The Rebel dalek started firing at the others destroying them before they could respond. "Under Attack! Under Attack!Under Attack by a Dalek!" "STOP THIS AT ONCE!" "Temporal enegery detected" a strategist reported as the scout team appeared. "Exterminate!" the scout screamed pointing its gun at the rebel. The Rebel responded by disintegrating the scout. "Maximum Extermination…Obliterate!" A drone next to me fired and the rebel dalek was reduced to atoms. "Now nothing will stand in the way of Victory!" "Victory! Victory! Victory!"_**

(Skipper's POV)

"Attention this is now a joint Penguin-human operation!" I shouted into the intercom, "IF you want to stop the Daleks then you have to listen to everything I say." "Who gives you the authority to do this," the general replied. "General Monger I understand that you are a accomplished leader," Elsa said, "but Skipper is more experienced in…whoa"

"Susan put the girl down…" the general ordered. "Not the worst thing I ever experienced," Elsa shouted down to us. "Who does this woman think she is," Susan said. "Put me down! I am the sovereign Queen of the Kingdom of Arendelle!" Elsa shouted with a little fear in her voice. "Elsa why are you afraid at least she's not a Dalek" I shouted. "Not helping," Anna replied. "Put the Queen down or I will authorize the use of deadly force!" I warned. "Just put my sister down," Anna pleaded, "she may be a bit of a downer sometimes…" "Downer?" Elsa said in shock. "Let me finish," Anna said calmly, "…but she won't hurt anyone."

The Giantess considered for a moment before placing Elsa back on the Ground. "Thank you," Elsa said visible shaken, "Just don't do that again." "Please continue," the general motioning to the intercom. "Attention all personal," I said, "The Dalek's could be upon us at any moment." The doors blasted open, " ** _Correct,"_** a dalek spat with contempt. " ** _You will surrender now or face the superior might of the Daleks!"_** the supreme ranted. " ** _Exterminate them! Exterminate them All!"_** Dalek-sec said as he entered. "Who is that," the General said. " ** _I am Emperor Dalek-Sec and you will be exterminated!"_** he announced. "Don't you know you you're dealing with!" the general announced, "You have just declared war on the United States of America!" **_"This is not war this is pest control,"_** Sec replied, " ** _Exterminate!"_**

Sec fired and killed General W.R. Monger at point blank range. " ** _All Hail Emperor Dalek Sec! Long Live the Daleks!"_** " ** _Skipper you are now the highest ranking soldier of this base_** ," the supreme said, " ** _Do you surrender_**!" I was about to answer with something clever but then the Daleks turned and leave. " ** _We are not ready for this battle we must regroup and prepare,"_** the emperor said, " ** _Beware Penguins! Beware of the traitor among you!"_** **"** Traitor Among us?" Elsa said as the Daleks left. "Don't listen to them it's probably some tactic to get us to turn on each other," I said, "okay we divide into two groups Team Elsa…" "Um Skipper maybe we should be able to pick our own teammates this time." "Okay since you suggested it you get the first pick." "Anna," Elsa replied immediately. Her sister stood near her as I made my pick, "Rico." "Private," she countered. "Astrid and Stormfly" "Oh you little…" Elsa said, "Hiccup and Toothless." "Fishlegs and Meatlug!" I shouted. "Frost!" Elsa replied. "North," I said calmly. "Tooth fairy," Elsa said with a smile. "Kristoff," I said watching the expression on Anna's face.

"Snotlout and Hookfang" Elsa said concluding the picking. Elsa and her team look complete until Elsa made one last decision, "Susan!" This shocked everyone on my team as well as Elsa's. In an attempt to get back to business I said, "Each team will be run however their respected leader wants." "I guess we'll see you after the mission," Elsa said with an optimistic smile. "Hey what about me!" Kowalski demanded. "I guess we'll flip a coin for you," I said get a coin from Rico. "Heads or Tails," I said. "Tails" Elsa replied. I flipped the coin and caught in my flippers and said, "Tails." Kowalski walked over Elsa group, "what do we look like chopped liver," Dr. Cockroach shouted. "You're going to lead your own team of B.O.B, The missing Link, and Insec…Butterflieasuarus." "Great." The four of them stayed behind as Elsa and I with our respected groups in tow went in opposite directions. Bring it on Daleks Bring it on! Now if only The Doctor could travel across Universes easily that would be really helpful right now. Being on the planet of Trenzlore fighting monsters for 5,000 years then regenerating not so much.

(End of Chapter Three)

(Note: Team Elsa: Elsa, Anna, Private, Hiccup, Toothless, Jack Frost, the Tooth Fairy, Snotlout, Hookfang, Susan, Kowalski

Team Skipper: Skipper, Rico, Astrid, Stormfly, North, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Kristoff

Team monster: Dr. Cockroach PhD, B.O.B, The Missing Link, Butterflieasuarus) ****


	5. Chapter Four: Elsa and Susan

Area 51 sector 52

Alien research center (Arc)

3:00 P.M Mountain Time

(Queen Elsa's POV)

"Wow you could hold my entire army in here along with the entire popultion of Corona and still have room to spare," I said. "You get used to the amount of space around here," Susan replied. "So How did you become a Gaintess?" Elsa said, "were you born of Giant Parents or something." "No not like that at all" she said, "It started on my wedding day..." "So a family member married someone the same day they met them," Anna said, "and you got angry and were revealed to be a gaint...extremely Disney sounding..." "Anna!," I said, "Let her finish!" "Well I get hit by a meteoriod on my wedding..." "Meteorite!" Kowalski shouted, "A meteoriod is a meteor that is in space...A Meteorite is a Meteor that makes it thru a planet's amosphere! Get it right!" "Kowalski who cares," I said. "just stating the facts of the universe!"

"I just tell you guys later..." "I'll love to hear it," Anna said excitely. "Okay," I said, "Hiccup and Snotlout you and your dragons will go to higher ground with The tooth fairy. Yah! Did I really just say that." "Yah," Anna replied, "Susan you're looking at us strangely. No?" "Why are you talking like that," she said. "It's a norwegain thing...it slips out sometimes." "What the words Yah and No?" "Yah," Elsa said, "I have you speaking with a Norwegain accent in no time." "I don't get it." "Most Americans don't." "So does you're kingdom have a war cry or something." "For Arendelle!" I shouted. "For Arendelle," Anna, Frost, Kowalski, Private, and tooth fairy repeated.

"Anna," I said, "Take Frost, Kowalski, and Private with you and secure the big doors over there." "You spearding your team a bit thin aren't you?" Susan asked. "No because a Dragon is equal to one hundred men." "Wow," she replied. "Plus we have you that Dalek back there didn't stand a chance," I said. "I will make Arendelle proud," Anna said, "let's go." Anna and her small team Dalek-class weapons in hand headed towards the big doors at the end of this vast room.

"Okay now we're alone," Susan said. "Not entirely," I said, "we just appear to be alone." "I am the only one of my kind," Susan said, "I am always alone." "I am also the only one of my kind but I am never alone." "Your kind?" "How many mortals can you name that have powers over Ice and Snow?" "Ice and snow...none." "Thought so," I replied. "How do we know when the Daleks attack?" Susan asked. The Doors at the end of the room exploded, "Elsa we have company!" Anna's voice shouted.

" ** _Exterminate!"_** a the Daleks shouted. "Anna!" I said, "Get out of there!" "Already did," Anna said from right next to me. "What? How..." "the Good old Space-Time teleport," Kowalski replied. "I almost forgot about that," I replied. " ** _Seek, Locate, Exterminate!"_** "Hiccup! Snotlout! Do it! Do it Now!" A barrage of fire came down on the Daleks and they were destroyed. " ** _Exterminate them! Surrender will not be accepted! Seek! Locate! Exterminate!"_** A Second wave of Daleks entered and aproached our position. "Fire!" I shouted as Anna, Kowalski, and Private readied thier weapons while Frost stood with his Staff raised. " ** _Exterminate all life forms!"_** The Guns fired, fire rained down, and ice blasts flew at the daleks. The Daleks exploded or froze completly before melting all the while screaming " ** _Exterminate!"_** While we battled the Third and Forth waves entered the base intent on destroying us all. Will this ever end?

(End of Chapter Four)


	6. Chapter Five: The Dalek Attack

Area 51

outside of main building

3:30 P.M. Mountain Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Fire! defend this base at all costs!" "Sir," one of the soldiers said, "the back doors have been breached." "Let's hope Elsa is on top of her end," I replied, "Our job is to make sure the Daleks don't attack her from behind. "Rico!" I said, "dalek-class weapons!" "Blah," he said as he distributed the Dalek-guns to Me, himself, North, and Kristoff. Astrid and fishlegs were with their Dragons on top of the main building while the military personal of Area 51 were gathered to the right and left of us.

"Skipper!" Kowalski said from the Walkie Talkie, "The Daleks are forcing us deeper into the main building! It only a matter of time before they corner us by the main doors!" "Was anyone Exterminated!" I said. "No," Kowalski replied, "but please tell me you have a plan." " ** _Exterminate Area 51!"_** a dalek in the distance shouted. "Kowalski I would love to chat," I said, "but I have a dalek problem of my own to deal with."

(Queen Elsa's POV)

"Elsa the Daleks are attacking Team Skipper we're not getting backup anytime soon," Kowalski said. I sent a blast of ice towards the distance, " ** _They must not exscape! Seek! Locate! Exterminate!"_** "Run!" I shouted. Anna, Toothfairy, Hiccup,toothless, snotlout, hookfang, and I ran as fast as we could. Kowalski and Private stopped to fire their weapons, "Don't be stupid come on!" Susan said as she picked them up.

We entered the "lobby" of the base the only thing between us and the main doors. "Kowalski close that door!" I shouted. "Right," he replied as he pulled a switch. " ** _Enemies located! Exterminate!"_** the daleks said as the door slid down from above. "We're safe...for now," Kowalski said. "Okay we get into defensive positions," I replied.

Kowalski got to work arranging heavy objects as cover from Dalek firepower. Frost, Anna, Private,Tooth fairy,Kowalski and I got behind the objects and prepared for the Daleks. Hiccup, snotlout, and their dragons were hidden behind some parked vehicles. "Elsa The Daleks could enter at any moment!" "Well I'm not going to make it easy for them." The Doors blasted open and a massive Dalek force entered the room. Skipper better have a good plan.

(Skipper's POV)

" ** _Show mercy on me!"_** the last survive Dalek of the invading force pleaded. I pointed the Dalek-gun at him and said, "why would I do that." I fired and the Dalek screamed as it died. "And that is why aliens can never win with Monsters around...No Offense," I said. "None taken," Dr Cockroach replied. "Okay Elsa needs back up," I said, "Let's give it to her! Team Skipper will follow me Team Monster will stay out here in case more Daleks show up." "Gotya!" B.O.B annonced, "I think."

We turned around to see Elsa and company running out of the base. "Everyone! Get down!" we barely had time to comply when the main building exploded. "Kowalski Status report!" I shouted. "The Good news...we're still alive," Kowalski replied, "The bad news...So are the Daleks."

(end of Chapter Five)


	7. Chapter Six: the fall of area 51

Dalek Command ship

3:35 P.M. Mountain time

(Dalek-Sec's POV)

 ** _"_** ** _Dalek Missile strike in 20 rels!" the Supreme Dalek announced. "Excellent," I replied, "Area 51 will fall!" "I am running a scan for rebels!" a drone announced. "Good," I replied. "Dalek Missile strike in 10 rels," the Supreme announced. "9...8...7...6...5..." "Dalek units have been evacuated," a scout replied. "...4...3...2...1...Zero...Fire!" "Missile strike has commenced." "Display!"_**

 **** ** _A holoscreen appeared showing the main building of the human base. "Base destroyed," a dalek reported as the building exploded. "Area 51 one has fal...Alert! Alert! Enemy forces have surivied." "Attention! Attention!" The Supreme announced, "Who is responsible for the missile strike." "I am," a Scientist dalek replied. "Failure will not be tolerated." "I was faced by factors that were outside of my control." "All failures will be Exterminated!" The Scientist screamed as the supreme exterminated him. "The Daleks will destroy the surivors!" I announced, "the fleet will descend and exterminate!" "We obey!" the pilot daleks replied. Nothing will stand in our way Victory will be ours!_**

(Kowalski's POV)

""Kowalski Status report!" Skipper shouted. "The Good news...we're still alive," I replied, "The bad news...So are the Daleks." " ** _Exterminate!_** " a dalek screamed as they attack force apporached us. "What do we do?" a soldier asked before he was Exterminated. "Concentrate your fire!" I shouted, "Aim for the eyestalk!" "Sir!" they replied. **_"Maxium Extermination!"_** the collected dalek force shouted as they all fired. Every soldier on the base were either exterminated or knocked out by the resulting blast. The monsters fared better but they were in no shape whatsoever to Continue fighting.

" ** _The Dalek fleet has arrived we will be victorious!"_** daleks announced. "Skipper we're outnumbered and outgunned," I said. "That's never stopped The Doctor," he replied. " ** _The Doctor will not arrive to save you!"_** the supreme ranted. "I thought you would..." "Skipper he's right," I said, "The TARDIS can't travel from one universe to another!" "Um...Kowalski prepare to eat your words," Elsa said as the TARDIS materialized. " ** _Alert! Alert! The TARDIS has materialized! It is The Doctor!"_** " ** _The Doctor will be exterminated!"_** the supreme ordered, " ** _Exterminate!" "I obey,"_** every single dalek replied.

(End of Chapter Six)


	8. Chapter Seven: Doctor?

The ruins of area 51

4:00 P.M. Mountain Time

(Queen Elsa's POV)

" ** _Alert! Alert! The TARDIS has materialized! It is The Doctor!"_** " ** _The Doctor will be exterminated!"_** the supreme ordered, " ** _Exterminate!" "I obey,"_** every single dalek replied. I put a giant wall of ice on all sides stopping the Daleks in their tracks. "Elsa good work," Skipper said, "Now get The Doctor so we can get out of here!"

Anna and I ran up to the TARDIS and knocked. No answer so I knocked again. The answer came from a unfamiliar voice, "Alright I'm coming!" "Who's that he sounds old…and Scottish," Anna said. The doors opened and a stranger walked out, "Doctor?" I asked suspiciously. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle what a surprise," he said. I blasted ice at the man and said, "Who are you and what did you do to The Doctor!" "I am the Doctor," the man replied with a Scottish accent. "You will tell me who you are or you will regret it!" I shouted ready to freeze the stranger. "Whoa whoa," Clara said getting between the man and me, "Would you just calm down." "Calm down! Calm Down! Who is this man?" I shouted. "The Doctor," Clara and the stranger said in unison. "Prove it," I spat, "when were you knighted in Arendelle." "September 4th 1811," he replied. "You looked that up in a history book," I said, "who is Arendelle's greatest ally." "The Kingdom of Corona," he replied. "Where were you born?" I said. "The Planet Gallifrey in the constellation of…" "Elsa there is no way that he is not the Doctor," Anna interrupted, "otherwise The Daleks wouldn't have recognized him."

"They were responding to The TARDIS," I said, "He is not The Doctor!" the stranger walked up to me and said, "I sorry I have to do this especially to a Queen." The Stranger headbutted me and his memories and his previous incarnations flashed before my eyes. I stepped back my head spinning, "Doctor don't you ever do that again" I shouted, "Ever!" "Elsa," Anna said, "I guess I was right." "Doctor you regenerated," Astrid said, "I don't even know how I know that word." "Doctor…" "So we're in another universe…" "Doctor!" I shouted as I slapped him, "you have some explaining to do."

"I do?" The Doctor said still reeling from the slap, "about what." "Everything," I snapped. "Your going to have to more specific then that," he replied. "Elsa the Doctor can explain later," skipper said, "right now we have a bunch of angry Daleks to deal with." "Where," Clara said. "Beyond Elsa's wall of ice," Skipper replied. At that exact moment the Ice wall shattered and the Daleks approached. " ** _Nothing will stand in the way of the Daleks!"_** the supreme shouted as he exterminated Butterflieasuarus. Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B, and link were out of the Daleks' range hiding inside a hanger. " ** _The other monsters have escaped,"_** a drone announced. " ** _They are of no important they will be spared for now,"_** The Supreme replied.

"Hello Daleks," The Doctor said, "long…" **_"It is the Doctor Exterminate him!"_** the voice of the emperor boomed across the desert. "I don't think so," I shouted as I sent a blast of ice towards the Dalek flagship. " ** _Alert! Alert! The Snow Queen is Attacking!"_** I sent blast after blast of ice up towards the ship until its weapons were completely frozen. "Elsa status report!" skipper shouted. "I can take out the entire fleet with one concentrated blast," I replied. "I have a less violent option," Kowalski shouted. "Let's hear it," The Doctor replied.

(End of Chapter Seven) ****


	9. Chapter Eight: The Fall of Daleks

4:30 P.M. Mountain Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Let's hear it," The Doctor replied. "Okay The Daleks are not suppose to be in this universe," Kowalski said, "so we just have to return them to our universe." "So how do we do that," Hiccup said, "ask them nicely." "No," Kowalski said, "The Daleks had to have a some sort of universal cannon to get to this universe." "so basically a time ray that is powerful enough to open a portal to another universe." "Precisely," he replied, "now The Daleks are not going to be foolish enough to put that kind of weapon on the Imperial ship again." "So we'll target the ship with the cannon..." "And the energy they have been storing would be releashed thus sending the Daleks back to our universe."

"And what about everything that happened here today," Elsa asked. "If we do it right the enegry releashed would be enough to rewrite the Time line." "So where is this ship," I asked. "I guessing it the ship with this universal cannon would be the most heavily guarded," Kowalski replied, "Like that one over there." Kowalski pointed and a few miles from the disabled flagship there was a small ship with half the fleet around it.

"So how do we target it? Elsa's Ice, The TARDIS, Dalek Class weapons?" "No good old fashioned American firepower." Just as Kowalski finished talking a stealth bomber flew overhead and fired missles at the Dalek ship with the Universal Cannon. " ** _What is happening Explain!"_** the supreme shouted as the ship exploded. A vast portal opened up where the ship was and started sucking the fleet into it. The Slealth bomber exploded when a Dalek ship crashed into it. The Flagship struggled to stay stationary but was sucking into the portal as well. The Daleks on the ground were picked up like...well salt and pepper shakers and sucked into the portal. " ** _You will pay for this!"_** the supreme shouted. The last Daleks were sucking into the portal and it began to pulsate. "Everyone into the TARDIS!" the Doctor shouted. All of us Dragons included rushed into the TARDIS as enegry began to rain down from the portal.

I closed the door behind me as a fireball flew towards the TARDIS. "Is everyone here," The Doctor said, "good now let's get out of here before we get trapped in this universe." I turned around and found that the TARDIS was the same but diffirent. "You redecorated," Elsa said.

(End of Chapter Eight)


	10. Chapter Nine: The Return

The TARDIS

(Queen Elsa's POV)

"You redecorated," I said. "Yes," The Doctor replied. "I don't like it," Anna replied. "Yes it does need more circle things," The Doctor said. "So we stopped the Daleks and saved an alternate universe," Skipper said, "I say that's a job well done." "for the most part except that the PGCA is under attack," The Doctor replied. "What!" Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Rico shouted.

"What's the PGCA," Anna said. "That on a need to know basic..." "I would believe that we would need to know," Astrid snapped. "Fine," Skipper said, "The PGCA is the Penguin Global Command Antarctica the heart of all penguin operations around the globe and the only thing that stands between evildoers and the Penguin Capital City." "And it is under attack," The Doctor replied. "By who," skipper asked. "Someone you know all too well," The Doctor answered, "Commander Snow." "Ha," Skipper said, "The PGCA is now under the command of Commander Ocean. One of Greatest penguin heroes Commander Snow won't stand a chance!"

"You sure about that?" The Doctor said. "Yes of course," Skipper replied. "Skipper don't you remember the Penguin Credo," private said. "Never bath in bisque and hot oil?" Kowalski said. "Never swim alone," Private said. "You know what private you're right," Skipper said, "To Antartica!" "Very well," The Doctor said as he pulled the lever. "Geronimo," I shouted. "Show off," Clara muttered.

To Be Continued…


	11. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
